


Floating

by Flaine1996



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/pseuds/Flaine1996
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard who have a hot moment in Kaidans home in Vancouver.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo currently I have been writing for a project called project timeline and it all has my Shepard's story in one whole timeline this is just one story in a whole set. So heres a teaser and a first taste in a form of my very first smut fic! <3 Hope you enjoy

After his little cousins had been taken back to their parents to be put to sleep for their nap, Kaidan noted that Shepard had once again fallen back to her usual silence. He’d seen a side to her she would never show to anyone. Maybe not, even Anderson himself knew how great she was with kids. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered their afternoon activity. He could feel Shepard's grey eyes glared at him. After a few more minutes of silence, Kaidan was ready to say something when Shepard grabbed his hand and brought him to the nearest downstairs bathroom.

After she pushed him inside he turned towards her, "Why are we here She--Ezner? If you wanted to say some--" he felt a tingling electric sensation in his skin as he was pulled towards her and a soft pair of lips engulfed his own. As she leaned on the door for support. 

He felt his pulse quicken and a blood rushing down under. He pulled away trying to form words as his mind started to shut down, "Ez--"

Shepard then cut him off as she closed the distance between them. She looked up to his face, eyes partly closed. Her ever so soft lips were just a few meters away. He wanted to kiss her. Hell he wanted to do more than that. But now wasn’t the time with his family just outside. He was glad for his self control as he gripped the side of the door frame too hard, felt his nails dig into the soft wood.

"Then the time for talking is over."

"But my family--" His voice trailed off as he felt her muscular well-shaped leg caressing his own. He could feel her breath on his skin.

"Then we have to be quiet now, don't we?" Shepard teased as she slowly lifted her flower patterned skirt a bit too high. The edge of her black laced underwear could be seen as well as her muscular and sculpted thighs.

Kaidan swallowed hard when his eyes flickered to where her hands were. She placed one hand on his chest and as her mouth slowly came over his. Then she stilled. He couldn't help but groan as she spoke in the most sultry voice he has ever heard, "Well… I suppose you don’t want to."

As a response Kaidan devoured his mouth on hers. Their teeth clashed but he didn’t even pay it any heed. He felt her moan. He felt her tongue insert its way inside. He felt something else sticking out but he needed to control himself. After all they didn't have the proper protection. But Shepard didn't seem to care. She grabbed his ass so hard and shoved him too close to the softest spot of hers. Kaidan felt his mind blank hard.

"Hell, I do love your ass," Shepard quietly whispered right in his ear as she took a breath of air after she had taken all of his. Then she squeezed his ass hard as she pulled him closer, the heat from her core was driving him mad. He couldn't help but groan.

Shepard chuckled, "What happened to being quiet?" She asked as she bit his ear which sent a spike of electrical thrill through his body. It was always like this with Shepard. Nothing was ever boring. Each minute was either intense or peaceful one. He'd never trade the experience for anything.

She then muffled his panting with her mouth as she began softly trying to drag his tongue inside her mouth. She’d bite down enough that he could feel marks being imprinted on his tomgue. He never before realized pain could be so intoxicating. “Only when given by the one you love. Wait. Had I said love?” He thought to himself as his body stilled.

Shepard realized his body had stopped moving, she dropped what she was doing. He cursed mentally. She looked at him, this time softer and without malice. "If you feel uncomfortable we can stop." He never realized before how soft her eyes can get when she looked at him and how her voice, as rough as steel could as well be soft as silk.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Her concern, heart warming. She'd stop to ensure he was alright. He on the pther hand felt a burning desire in his body, like any movement now might set his bones on fire. To answer that he started grinding his hips against hers. It was Shepard's turn to moan uncontrollably.

"Guess we both can't keep quiet." He smirked. Looked at her with what he hoped was bedroom eyes.

Shepard grinned as she pushed herself off him. Without saying a word, she slid off her black laced thong. Leaving Kaidan gawking and throat so dry. She strutted towards him. Grabbed his hand and sat on the bathroom counter. she guided his hands to lift her skirt as she wrapped her muscular legs above his thighs. 

"Wait… Ezner we can't… We dont have.." He said but his eyes were glued to his hands which were lifting up her skirt inch by inch each time he spoke. 

He heard her chuckle which warmed his whole body. He lifted his head to see her genuinely smiling as she said, "Who said you were going inside me?" Shepard gloated as she used her legs to drag his very hard and stiff self towards her very hot, wet, and sensitive folds. Grinding her core through his clothing. He could feel himself bursting through his pants. Kaidan groaned hard as he used his left hand to bite down on and tried to muffle his own voice. She whispered near his ear, "Feels good doesn't it. It's all yours."

Kaidan couldn't help but whimper. She placed her hands around the collar of his checkered sleeved polo shirt and pulled his face towards hers. He removed his hand from his mouth and held her skirt up as she kept rubbing fiercely in him. Ezner bit down on her lower lip trying to keep her moans in check. Kaidan eyes fixated on her lip as he grinded hard. He didn’t resist the urge to smother her mouth once more with his.

Kaidan was already at her mercy feeling her core and mouth on his. He was euphoric. No, he felt like he was transcending. His fingers on her skirt had dug through, imprinting himself on her skin. He would've worried about it, if she was in pain, but the moans that were vibrating through their mouths signaled to him she was enjoying it. As his other hand went straight for her stomach carressing the eight pack that formed there. “God I want to lick them again. Since she seemed it and makes her laugh.” He thought to himself as his body vibrated into a familiar crescendo.

Just as his body was reaching its climax, he felt an electrical sensation pulling him a few inches off the ground.

"What?" He asked, his voice raspy. His voice more harsh than he had intended.

Shepard let out a laugh. It sounded slightly cruel, "You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

He looked at her confused about what had just happened.

Shepard stood and fixed her clothes especially her appearance so quickly that when he blinked she looked as if nothing happened at all. Except she wasn't wearing her underwear. 

She looked at him cheekily, one eyebrow raised. He was still floating a few inches high, "I remember someone saying that's the only ride you'll be getting today. What a shame," Shepard said quite flippantly, "Hope you like floating." 

"A parting gift," She remarked as she slingshotted her thong right to his head. 

Before Kaidan could fully comprehend his situation. A thong hanging from his head, the heavy and painful throbbing in his pants to Shepard walking out. The last thing he said was, "This isn't over Ezner." 

He heard her smugly laughing outside the door. He knew he would lose but no way in hell would he go down without a fight. She was always worth fighting for, no matter the fight.


End file.
